


Dean Reacts to...

by spaceboy_kogane



Series: Sam Winchester's Vlog [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is adorable, Happy Sam, M/M, Multi, Sam has a vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! I'm Sam Winchester and as a new segment on my Vlog, my big brother, Dean, is going to be reacting to some videos that you guys want him to react to, so be sure to comment after every post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Camera starts*  
“Hey guys! I’m Sam, and this is my boring older brother, Dean!” Dean rolls his eyes as Sam puts the recorder on his face. 

“I’m not boring!”

“Well not for long you aren’t! For a new segment on my Vlog, Dean here is gonna react to some videos against his will!” He makes a childish, “Yaaayy!”

Dean sighs, knowing he can’t get out of this one. “What do you have in mind, Sammy?” 

“Since my brother is so deep in the closet, he’s past Narnia-“

“Hey!”

“I’m going to have him watch some gay marriage videos!” Sam continues on, ignoring Dean’s protest. He quickly pulls up the video on YouTube and sets his laptop in the older Winchester’s lap. 

Dean’s green eyes focus on the screen as a man walks through a book store to find his boyfriend. Of course, the man gets down on one knee and proposes to his boyfriend, resulting in the boyfriend saying ‘yes’. 

But throughout the video, Dean’s hand absentmindedly travels up to his mouth, his palm covering the wide, happy smile on his face for the various couples. Hell, one even made tears spring to Dean’s eyes. 

By the time the video finishes, Dean hasn’t stopped smiling yet, and his hand is still over his mouth. 

“So, Dean, how do you feel about that video? You have to be completely honest,” Sam snickers a little from Dean’s facial reaction. 

“Being completely honest, they were all super chick flicked up moments,” he chuckles a little, earning a small snort from the younger one. “But … I guess they were all really sweet. Those guys went through all that trouble to make sure they can marry their boyfriend. It’s really awesome.”

“Yeah, just like we all know that you want Cas to get down on one knee like that and ask you to marry him,” Sam teases. Dean glares. 

“I will throw your laptop across the room if you don’t shut your cake hole right now.”

Sam’s eyes widen as he snatches his laptop back. 

“Alright, guys. As always, comment down there,” he points down. “for more. And what do you think big brother should react to next? Comment that too. Thanks for watching, bye!”


	2. The Fault In Our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure crack, okay? 
> 
> Okay.

Dean Reacts To….  
The Fault In Our Stars  
\------  
Sam: Okay, time for Dean to watch the greatest chick flick known to man, The Fault in Our Stars!

Dean: I don’t want to!

Sam: Too bad! It’s really good, Dean. You’ll love it.  
Dean: *mutters* He’s hot.

Sam: What was that?

Dean: Nothing.  
\-------  
Dean: Van Houten’s a complete douche bag! He ruined their trip!  
Sam: Believe me, I know. I hate him too.  
\-------  
Dean: Ooh. Sex scene. 

Sam: You want to be Hazel right now, don’t you?

Dean: No! I’m totally straight!

Sam: Mhm. Sure.   
\-------  
Dean: NO! He does not have cancer again! He is not going to die! I refuse to accept this!

Sam: Sorry Dean.

Dean: *has tears in his eyes* No! NO! Augustus! No! You are not dying!

Sam: Jesus. *wipes tears from eyes and sniffles back more tears*  
\-------

Augustus: “Okay, Hazel Grace?”

Dean and Hazel: *whispers* Okay..

Dean: *starts crying as the credits roll* OH MY GOD, SAM WHY WOULD YOU RUIN MY LIFE LIKE THAT! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! CAS! COME CUDDLE ME OR SOMETHING! SAM RUINED ME!

Castiel: *appears and holds Dean around his waist* What did you do to him, Sam?

Sam: I only showed him The Fault in Our Stars-

Cas: Why the hell would you do that?! Even I was mentally not okay for about a week when I watched it on Netflix!

Dean: WHY WOULD YOU SAY ‘OKAY’ INFRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW?! JUST… WHY?!

Cas: I’m sorry, Dean. Would you enjoy some cuddling right now?

Dean: Hey Cas?

Cas: Yes Dean?

Dean: Okay?

Cas: Okay.


End file.
